


Between the Lines

by fxrstreaper



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, French Kissing, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, I Don't Even Know, Library Sex, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Reading Aloud, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sex in a library sounds hot ngl, ugh I can't with him plz help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxrstreaper/pseuds/fxrstreaper
Summary: It was meant to be just her alone, passing time.That's not to say she wasn'telatedwith what happened after he showed up.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by Sincerely_Courage's extremely steamy Bumblebee (the RWBY ship, not the Transformer ya nasties) story on Wattpad.  
> Please go and give that a read if you're a Bumblebee fan, I promise you won't regret it!  
> Again I took some liberties, this time with the library's layout. Hope that's ok!

In some forgotten part of the library, Ruby sat alone, one book in hand and a pile of others nearby. Since she was the only one who regularly used this spot, it was silent save for her breathing and the rain tapping on the window, which she didn’t mind at all. She could go to sleep here in fact. Currently, Ruby was deep within the world of Empire of Storms, which was tied with the previous book, Queen of Shadows, for her favourite in the series. Although, given how...sensual they were, she’d never admit that to anyone. Especially not the others.

As she turned the page, the silence was soon broken by the bell above the library door ringing, making her jump in surprise. Carefully closing her book and peering out from her place to see who it was, she saw a familiar mop of messy black hair disappear behind a nearby shelf, and realising it was just Akira, she sighed in relief then turned back to her book. 

That is, until he silently appeared right behind her and whispered, “Hey.”

Ruby jumped again, then turned to look at him. “H-Hey...” Akira tilted his head at the sight of the book in her hand, since he could only see the blurb.  
“Which book is that?” He smiled at her, which she returned.  
“Empire of Storms.”  
“Sounds interesting.” He pulled out the seat next to her. “Mind reading it to me?”  
“R...Really?” Ruby asked timidly, her cheeks turning pink. He nodded enthusiastically, and knowing he wasn’t going to go away (not that she wanted him to), Ruby sighed and opened up to the last page she was reading...

...which just so happened to be _that _scene. She cursed internally, then realised that this may be an opportunity... Smirking, Ruby leaned in close to him, took a deep breath, and began to read in a low, seductive voice. Looking up every now and then from the text, she saw her leader’s face turning as red as the gloves he wore during their escapades...the gloves she wanted him to trail his fingertips over so many places with...__

__Ruby glanced at different parts of him as she read; that beautifully messy hair she wanted to run her fingers through, those eyes that she could lose herself in the ashen depths of for hours, those hands she wanted all over her, those lips so soft looking and kissable it drove her mad...she almost flubbed a word when she glanced down at his lap, thoughts dirtier than anything the book’s author could muster racing a million miles an hour in her head as she imagined unzipping those pants and..._ _

__It was nothing new, as strange as it sounded. Ruby had started falling for him not long after the second palace. Ever since, she’d been happy admiring him from afar, her fantasies always innocent until they became...less so. Already Ruby could feel herself becoming soaked as she shifted in her seat to get more comfy. She did her best to focus on the book so she could continue to tease him, but it wasn’t much longer until he caught on. Donning a smirk of his own, Akira placed his hands over Ruby’s and closed the book, making her give him a surprised look. Which only intensified as he lifted (how with her weight, she had no idea) and set her down on the table top._ _

__“A-Akira?” Ruby stuttered, mostly unsure but forming a pretty good idea of what he had in mind...  
All the while, Akira continued to smirk—the same cocky one he wore when traversing the Metaverse, Ruby realised with no short amount of thrill that it was directed at her—as he trailed his thumb over her lips.  
Observing them, she realised when she followed his gaze. Ruby blushed and began to panic internally, but was silenced when he kissed her._ _

__Ruby’s eyes widened even further, until she calmed down and started to kiss him back. Akira’s tongue slid into her mouth, playfully poking at hers as he pulled her closer, one hand tilting her head further towards him and the other resting on her waist. Ruby sighed through her nose, groaning into him and resting her hands on his chest. Unable to contain herself any longer, she began fumbling blindly around for the buttons of his blazer, to which he hummed, doing the same._ _

__Oh god, what was happening? Even if Ruby could clearly feel him, it all still felt...surreal...like a dream she’d wake up from at any moment. Akira pulled away and began peppering her neck with kisses, Ruby sighing in content and resting her hands on his hair and shoulders.  
“Wh-What are you doing...?” She managed. He chuckled.  
“Don’t play innocent, I’ve seen...both, ways you look at me. I’ve known for a while now. And I want you to know...”  
He bit down harshly. Ruby clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from crying out.  
“...that I feel the same.”_ _

__Something within her snapped, and weeks of quietly pining after him finally got to her, Ruby’s body relaxing as she tilted her head back, begging him to mark her. Akira obliged, licking her skin to soften her up before sucking and biting wildly, Ruby doing her best to keep quiet in the very silent library._ _

__Eagerly, he unbuttoned both her blazer and blouse, and attacked the skin there with the same ‘weapons’. Ruby’s grip on his hair tightened, even more so when he unzipped her bra. He looked up at her, the excitement written all over her face making him smirk. He then leaned in and kissed one of her nipples, perk already from Ruby’s arousal over her thoughts and his actions. He began toying with the other one with his free hand, to which Ruby let out a loud moan.  
Akira chuckled. “Be quiet Rube, or someone will hear.” Ruby bit her lip._ _

__He swapped breasts after a while, then lowered his head to her lap. Carefully, he pulled her shorts and panties from underneath her skirt, one at a time, at a tortuously slow pace that made Ruby squirm impatiently, to which he chuckled and slapped her thigh. “Patience, or I’ll take longer.” Huffing, Ruby complied, staying as still as possible._ _

__Once both articles were around her ankle, Akira stood up, a hand snaking its way underneath the plaid cloth and toying with what he figured out immediately was her clit once she gasped as he touched something bud-like. He started rubbing it, softly at first until Ruby’s panting started to get louder. Smirking, he pushed two fingers inside of her. Ruby’s breath hitched at the sudden entry, then she continued to pant and bucked her hips as he began moving them slowly._ _

__“A-A...” She started. Akira leaned in close, kissing her earlobe.  
“Say my name.” He whispered, speeding up his pace a little.  
“A-Akira...” He nipped at the small flesh, adding a third finger and kissing her again to silence the shout she almost loosed. When she could feel herself becoming close, he pulled his fingers out. Ruby opened her mouth to protest, only for him to bring his head between her legs and plunge his tongue into her. Ruby almost screamed as he began fucking her with his tongue, and all but smashed his head against her as she came, covering her mouth once more to silence herself. He continued to move his tongue around inside her before pulling away and standing back up, licking the juices she’d leaked into his mouth in clear view of Ruby, who blushed even more._ _

__Ruby absentmindedly reached for his zipper, which was currently straining against his huge boner. He moved her off of the table, Ruby sinking to her knees immediately as she unzipped his pants, pulling them and his boxers down and wasting no time in gripping him firmly, Akira shuddering at the contact. Ruby began to stroke him swiftly, one of his hands gripping her shoulder and the table. Occasionally she kissed or licked the head, giving him a pretty good idea of what she was going to do next._ _

__Eventually, Ruby couldn’t contain herself and wrapped her lips around him, quickly bobbing her head up and down. Akira groaned into one hand and clutched a fistful of her chocolate hair with the other. When he felt himself getting close, he began moving her at the pace he wanted, which was now very hard and fast. Ruby fell into his rhythm easily, and was soon she was stilled when he slammed himself to his base one last time. Ruby swallowed every last drop, sighing through her nose, then pulled away._ _

__She found herself back on the table in an instant, Akira’s hips nestled between her legs. He buried his face into her neck. “May I?”  
Ruby nodded. Akira laid a gentle kiss on her neck before moving back up and kissing her. He then pulled her hips closer to his and slowly slid himself in. Ruby moaned into the kiss, grabbing and tugging at his hair. After another moment, he slowly began to move, and she had to bite his shoulder to keep from crying out._ _

__It wasn’t long before Ruby whispered, “Harder…”  
Akira was happy to oblige, and held onto her hips firmly as he picked up the pace. Ruby wrapped her arms tighter around him, letting go of his shoulder and bringing his lips to hers in a sloppy kiss that he returned wholeheartedly. Groaning into the kiss, Akira pushed her down onto the desk and pounded her even harder, the new angle allowing him to hit the spot that had Ruby seeing stars. The hand that wasn’t keeping the desk from moving was toying with her clit while Ruby rolled her hips in time with his thrusts._ _

__It wasn’t much longer until Ruby came, shaking underneath him and digging her nails into his back. If he hadn’t still been kissing her, she probably would’ve screamed his name for the whole school to hear. Akira followed not long after, groaning long and hard into her mouth, still thrusting even as he spilled into her.  
He broke the kiss shortly after they’d both quieted down, their breaths mingling as they panted and stared into each other’s eyes. Ruby brought her hand up to his cheek, then rested her forehead against his. Akira smiled, still panting as he rested his hand over hers._ _

__The moment was short lived however as they heard a scream from the entrance of the little nook and turned to see Makoto standing there, surprise written all over her beet red face.  
“About freakin’ time, but the library of all places!?” She scolded, then looked away while waving her hand in their direction. “Whatever, just- hurry and clean up before someone else sees you!” Then she walked off._ _

__Sighing, Akira pulled out, Ruby wincing as she felt some of his load trickle out. The two then cleaned themselves up with some tissues Ruby had in her bag before packing the books away and heading off to their next class, which just so happened to be together._ _

__As they walked, Akira smirked and leaned in close, whispering in a voice that made Ruby shiver, “So how much do you think she saw?”_ _


End file.
